Tris's Secret
by MBrabs1996
Summary: What's the real reason for Tris's fear of Intimacy? Read to find out! Takes place during "Diverging Change". Please R&R.


**A/N: Hey guys! So, i've always wondered why Tris was afraid of intimacy, I know it's probably because of her Abnegation up bringing, but it could be something different, ya know? So, please no flames, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. Rated T for mentions of rape and a flashback scene. Pardon my taste in genre :/**

Tris sat in her and Tobias apartment, deep in thought.

_Should I tell him? What if he doesn't love me anymore and calls off the wedding? _The blonde thought, only to be interrupted by an argument out side the door. Curiosity got the better of her and she went and stood by the door.

"I just don't get what you see in her, Four, she's a Stiff."

It was a womans voice, and it sounded strangely familiar, a voice Tris hadn't heard in over two years.

"You're so pompous, you know that Molly?" Four asked, his tone as harsh as a snake bite.

Molly? What was she doing in the Dauntless compound? She's suppose to be factionless.

Seemingly, Molly ignored his comment.

"Why don't you ask Tris the real reason for her intimacy issues? It isn't her Abnegation up bringing, i'll tell you that right now. And, more importantly, why it took nearly two years for you to finally get some?" The girl asked, and walked away.

Tris felt her heart leap into her throat as she sat back down on the bed.

"Molly can't know, the only one I told was Christina, and she would never betray me like that" She thought aloud.

"Tris? Are you okay?" Four asked, sitting beside her.

"Four, do you love me?" Tris asked, looking into his blue eyes.

"Forever and always, what's wrong?"

Tris sighed.

"You know the reason why i'm afraid of intimacy?"

Tobias was beginning to grow impatient with his fiancée.

"I think so...Christina told me that a friend of yours was raped as a young teenager...but we overcame your fear together a couple days ago, did we not?"

"To some extent...that "friend" that Christina told you about was me...I'm sorry, I should have told you when you saved me from Peter. I was scared." She explained, and got up, only for Tobias to pull her back down.

"What happened?"

Tris sighed again, giving Tobias a compassionate, but sad, look. She remembered the assault like it was yesterday.

_**~Flashback~**_

_ A thirteen-year-old Beatrice Prior sat up stairs on her bed with her neighbor, Susan. They did what most teenagers did...Abnegation approved of course._

"_Beatrice? Your father and I are leaving with Caleb, Nicholas from down the street will be here to watch you and Susan, alright?" Natalie asked._

_Beatrice resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She was thirteen and perfectly capable of taking care of your self. And to top it all off, she HATED Nicholas! He used to be Dauntless before he transferred to Abnegation, for what reason Beatrice didn't know. He was a creep, but according to her parents he was the sweetest boy in the whole world._

_Yeah right._

_ Not even half an hour after her parents left, the two teens were interrupted by none other than Nicholas himself coming into the room._

"_Hello ladies, how are you?" The twenty-year-old asked. He had fair skin and light brown hair, his eyes were grey, but practically looked white._

"_Fine, how are you?" Susan asked, trying to sound polite._

"_I am well thanks for asking, may I speak to Ms. Prior alone please?" _

_Susan looked unsure._

"_Um...that's fine...I guess, it's my turn to make supper anyway, see you at school, Bea." Susan said, and left the small room._

_ Beatrice watched as Nicholas locked her bedroom door, smiling at the look on the young girl's face._

"_Please leave" She said, as nicely as possible, her voice cracking. But the man ignored her._

_Beatrice sighed and got up, only for the young man to push her into a lying down position. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do, and as any other terrified girl, began struggling._

_ She froze when she felt something cold and sharp against her neck, and saw Nicholas had a knife on him. This wasn't Abnegation behavior._

"_Now, you and I are going to have a little fun, and you will do what I say, understand?" _

_She nodded._

_Nicholas moved the knife to her shirt and cut it off, throwing it aside, along with her bra. Roughly, he ripped her gray trousers off._

"_Please don't" She begged, only to get a fierce slap across the face._

_ Climbing on top of her, Beatrice suddenly became aware of a sharp pain between her legs. _

_She closed her eyes. Praying it was only a dream._

_**~End Flashback~**_

"He hurt me and he left, I never told any one about it, he said if I told anyone, he would do it again, only worse." The breath taking blonde explained, looking away from Four's look.

"Tris, look at me, I won't let anyone hurt you again."

"Tobias, i'm Dauntless, if anyone tries to hurt me, I will shoot their brains out, and that's a promise"

Four smiled and kissed her on the cheek before getting up and heading to the control room.

**A/N: Hope y'all liked it to some extent! Please no flames, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all!**


End file.
